parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lost World: Royal Woods Park (Daniel Pineda's Style)
Cast *Dr. Ian Malcolm - Woody (Toy Story) *Sarah Harding - Jessie (Toy Story) *Kelly Curtis - Jane Darling (Peter Pan: Return to Neverland) *Eddie Carr - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Nick Van Owen - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Peter Ludlow - Francis E. Francis (The Boss Baby) *Ajay Sidhu - Mozenrath (Aladdin (TV Series)) *Roland Tembo - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) *Robert Burke - Rasputin (Anastasia) *Dieter Stark - Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Carter - Abis Mal (Aladdin (TV Series)) *Tim and Lex Murphy - Mowgli and Shanti (The Jungle Book) *John Hammond - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast (2017)) *Stegosauruses - The Casagrandes (The Loud House) *Baby Stegosaurus - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *Mother Stegosaurus - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Parasaurolophuses - Rocko's Modern Life Characters *Corythosaurus - Captain Man (Henry Danger) *Compsognathus - Fairies (The Fairly OddParents) *Troodon - Ghosts (Danny Phantom) *Pachycephalosaurus - Principal Huggins (The Loud House) *Mamenchisaurus - Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Other Mamenchisaurus - The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Characters) *Bull Triceratops - Francisco (The Loud House) *Other Triceratops - Baseball Players (The Loud House) *Bull Tyrannosaurus Rex - Lynn Sr. (The Loud House) *Tyrannosaurus Doe - Rita (The Loud House) *Baby Tyrannosaurus Rex - Leo (DPSII's Work) *Velociraptors - Papa Wheelie and Flat Tire (The Loud House) Gallery Woody character.png|Woody as Dr. Ian Malcolm Jessie in Toy Story 2.jpg|Jessie as Sarah Harding Jane Darling.jpg|Jane Darling as Kelly Curtis Daffy duck-1048.jpg|Daffy Duck as Eddie Carr Foghorn leghorn looney tunes show.png|Foghorn Leghorn as Nick Van Owen Francis E Francis in The Boss Baby.png|Francis E. Francis as Peter Ludlow Lord Mozenrath.jpg|Mozenrath as Ajay Sidhu Amos Slade.png|Amos Slade as Roland Tembo Rasputin As Valek Vampire.png|Rasputin as Robert Burke Clipfrollo3.gif|Judge Claude Frollo as Dieter Stark Abis Mal.jpg|Abis Mal as Carter Mowgli_and_Shanti_are_best_friends.jpg|Mowgli and Shanti as Tim and Lex Murphy Maurice (Beauty and the Beast) (2017).jpg|Maurice as John Hammond Los_Casagrandes.jpg|The Casagrandes as Stegosauruses Lily Loud as Zoe.png|Lily Loud as Baby Stegosaurus Lucy Loud as Queen Finny.png|Lucy Loud as Mother Stegosaurus Rocko-background-art.jpg|Rocko's Modern Life Characters as Parasaurolophuses Mr-Captain-Man-Henry-Danger-Jacket.jpg|Captain Man as Corythosaurus WishologyPt1-292.jpg|Fairies as Compsognathus Mr_Danny_Phantom_Reign_Storm_Final.jpg|Ghosts as Troodon Principal Huggins as Red.png|Principal Huggins as Pachycephalosaurus Mr-leonardo-teenage-mutant-ninja-turtles-2003-7.38.jpg|Leonardo as Mamenchisaurus TMNT_all_characters.png|Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Characters as Other Mamenchisaurus Francisco.png|Francisco as Bull Triceratops mlbf_534458583_th_45.jpg|Baseball Players as Other Triceratops Lynn Loud Sr. vector image.png|Lynn Sr as Bull Tyrannosaurus Rex Rita as Elora.png|Rita as Tyrannosaurus Doe Lisa_and_Leo.png|Leo as Baby Tyrannosaurus Rex Papa Wheelie and Flat Tire as Basho and Buson.png|Papa Wheelie and Flat Tire as Velociraptors (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Daniel Pineda Category:Jurassic Park Spoofs